O Legado dos Giovanni
by merybeckett
Summary: Florença Renascentista. Um aviso, uma profecia. A morte é apenas o primeiro obstáculo. [UA]
1. Prólogo

**Título:** O Legado dos Giovanni

**Autor:** mery beckett

**Rating:** M – linguagem abusiva, sexo explícito, violência e yaoi (relações entre homens)

**Summary:** Florença Renascentista. Um aviso, uma profecia. A morte é apenas o primeiro obstáculo.

**Disclaimer:** Todas as personagens pertencem à tia Rowling, eu apenas as pego emprestadas para me divertir um pouco.

**N/A: **Aviso básico: o prólogo e o primeiro capítulo ainda não estão betados, porque na ansiedade de postar a fic nem esperei pelos arquivos betados LOLZ. Enfim, quando o estiverem, eu re-postarei o/.

'O Legado dos Giovanni' é uma fic de Universo Alternativo, ou seja, não tem magia (mas terá uma espécie disso mais para a frente e não adianto mais u.u) e alguns personagens sofrerão uma alteração de idade.

Lembrando que essa fic contém relações homossexuais entre dois homens **E** não é aconselhada a cristãos altamente convictos porque pode ofender um pouco. Se você não é mente aberta o suficiente, então por favor abandone a página ao invés de ofender a MIM numa review.

A todos os outros, boa leitura xD.

* * *

**- PRÓLOGO –**

Na sua aldeia contavam-se histórias sobre um padre que vivera há dois séculos no mesmo terreno que ele. Um padre herege profeta. Ele admirava como os aldeões tinham capacidade para inventar lendas tão intricadas e proibidas quanto aquela. Sabia-a já de cor.

Era um padre relativamente novo que tinha chegado à aldeia, diziam. E que tinha olhos e cabelos claros, pouco comum naquela zona litoral onde olhos e peles morenas predominavam. Se instalara numa humilde casa perto da igreja local, para que prestasse missas à pequena população, já que o último padre havia morrido fazia três semanas.

Solitário, aquele homem. Apenas saía para fazer as missas e retornava a casa o mais cedo que conseguisse. Vizinhos e habitantes tentaram travar conhecimento e amizade com o homem, mas aparentemente ele fingia que não ouvia quando lhe batiam na porta. Passado semanas, os aldeões decidiram deixar em paz aquele assunto. Não era relativamente importante, era apenas um padre sem grande história que se entregava a Deus através do silêncio. Não havia nada a seu respeito que fosse relevante. Apenas que se chamava Giovanni.

A aldeia era pacífica. Poucos ou nenhuns ataques foram feitos naquele território. Claro que violações era algo comum naqueles tempos, mas as mulheres não importavam e apenas teriam de se manter silenciosas e ter os seus filhos bastardos.

Tinha sido num domingo.

Os aldeões estranharam que padre Giovanni não tivesse comparecido na missa. Nunca havia faltado nem aparentemente adoecera naquele ano. Foi decisão unânime quando irromperam pela porta da sua casa. Sim, ele estava lá.

Morto. Aparentemente suicídio. E, olhando as paredes e o chão à sua volta, os aldeões congratularam que assim tivesse sido. Cruzes de madeira estavam voltadas ao contrário e pentagramas toscos esculpidos em madeira circundavam dois cadáveres. Ambos estavam em posição fetal, tocando a mão um do outro. Um, era uma mulher da aldeia bastante requisitada pelo público masculino, com longos cabelos ruivos e olhos pequenos e negros. O outro, era o próprio Giovanni. Diziam que no cimo da secretária se encontrava uma carta que denunciava o padre como louco herege que violara durante meses a mulher. E diziam também que os aldeões teriam se ido todos embora, queimando os cadáveres, se não tivessem ouvido o som de um bebé, no meio deles.

Era o seu tetravô, contava-se. E por isso a sua família não era muito bem vista naquele pequeno povoado. As histórias sempre viviam durante o tempo, mesmo que não fossem totalmente verdadeiras. Eles olhavam-no de lado, quando passava, mesmo que fosse somente um garoto inocente. Estavam apenas esperando um pequeno deslize para denunciar a família à Inquisição e se verem livres de toda a má sorte que aquele padre lhes trouxera há dois séculos atrás.

Ele achava ridículo que acreditassem numa lenda acerca de um padre servo do diabo. Padres eram fiéis a Deus e não havia outra coisa que se pudesse fazer em relação a isso, o seu pai lhe dizia. E ele concordava, todos eles nasciam para servir Deus e não havia outro propósito que devessem seguir.

Um dia, ao correr pela casa, a madeira do chão abrira. Para além de um pé machucado, ele descobrira também um alçapão falso.

E, dentro dele, uma carta um pouco deteriorada pelo tempo.

"Será no ano mil quinhentos e cinquenta do Senhor. _Mui_ desastres vão decorrer, Deus me diz no meu sono. Eu sou o início do fim. Sou Alfa e Ómega como Cristo. O homem muito irá pecar seguido de mim, _mui_ pior que eu. Deus disse que eu devia pecar para abrir os olhos de seus cordeiros. Afastai-vos da floresta, pois as criaturas de Deus se rebelarão contra a criação Dele. E com sangue o pecado se perde e se perdoa. Ámen."

Desejou que tudo fosse apenas uma lenda.


	2. Vermelho

**N/A:** Se você abriu essa página do nada, aviso já que o conteúdo abaixo pode conter slash (relações entre homens) e não é aconselhável a cristãos que se ofendam com assuntos religiosos.

* * *

**- CAPÍTULO 1: VERMELHO -**

Ele gostava de vermelho sangue. Vivo, berrante, ostentoso. Talvez fosse por isso que todo o seu quarto fosse nesse tom, assim como a sala de visitas, a biblioteca, os quartos de hóspedes, etc. Tudo teria que ter a sua pequena dose de vermelho vivo. E isso incluía também o resultado da maioria das suas poções alquímicas. A solução encarnada tinha sempre alguma função, ao contrário de todas as restantes cores. Sempre serviria para coisas comuns como derreter ferro, passando pelas mais complexas como queimar e reduzir a cinzas qualquer substância com a qual entrasse em contato. Ele gostava dessa última parte, e gostava também de quando esse vermelho era, efetivamente, sangue real.

E por sangue real entende-se luta por um objetivo concreto. Definitivamente não era a favor do derramamento de sangue a bel-prazer, como os loucos e bêbados faziam. Não. A sua noção de sangue rodava em volta do termo "propósito". Tudo era admitido, se houvesse um propósito para tal. Como, por exemplo, fazer com que algumas pessoas se silenciassem, para que ele conseguisse chegar ao Papado da forma mais silenciosa e discreta possível.

Severus Snape começava a se ver importunado por essa questão, razão pela qual os cabelos grisalhos se misturavam com as últimas mechas do seu cabelo outrora negro. E o problema era justamente o fato de haver uma força superior ao derramamento de sangue: o povo. Eles eram a maioria, exercitados pelas suas atividades rurais. Ainda acreditavam na força do poder de Deus, enquanto os seus governadores se divertiam quebrando as regras e todas as doutrinas. E Snape sorriu, uma ruga se formando no canto da sua boca. Eles eram ignorantes, inúteis, manipuláveis por qualquer força que se dizia vinda de Deus. Se ele dissesse que era o Messias, todos acreditariam piamente na sua palavra, especialmente se ele colocasse em questão duvidarem ou não da palavra Dele.

Apesar de ser Cardeal, pouco ou nada Deus lhe valia. Já ninguém com posses acreditava. Não precisavam. Viviam em opulentos palácios, rodeados de luxo, mulheres, dinheiro e boa comida. A vida terrena era demasiada prazerosa para ser desperdiçada com regras explícitas quanto ao comportamento ético das pessoas. Ser Cardeal, naquela época, era apenas um estatuto que significava poder e dinheiro, nada mais.

E ser Papa significava ter todo o mundo à sua mercê. Quem precisava de políticos e reis, quando o poder de uma palavra papal poderia fazer com que milhões de pessoas morressem apenas pela "vontade de Deus"? Quem precisava de trabalhar ou roubar quando bastava o desejo de enriquecer para isso se tornar uma realidade? Severus ambicionava por isso. Sempre ambicionara, desde pequeno.

Uma batida suave na porta do escritório.

"Entre."

E afastou os olhos da alta janela, com vista para a praça principal de Florença.

"O que pretende?" ele lançou um olhar quase mortífero ao alfaiate que entrou e se curvou numa vénia excessiva.

"Trouxe algumas amostras de cores recém descobertas em veludo" o alfaiate engoliu um nó que se formava na sua garganta "A sua sobrinha disse que precisava de fatos novos"

Snape pareceu ponderar por instantes, avançando pelo salão como um corvo em alerta. Colocou repentinamente uma mão no ombro do outro homem, fazendo-o adquirir uma certa tensão em antecipação do que viria de seguida.

"Ótimo. Mostre, então"

O alfaiate expirou todo o ar que havia contido nos seus pulmões, retirando várias amostras de tecidos de dentro do seu casaco dourado. Em seguida, espalhou-as por uma pequena mesa de apoio perto.

"Que tons prefere, Cardeal?"

Ele sorriu torcidamente, pegando e acariciando as amostras de tecido em veludo de alta-costura.

"Eventualmente o vermelho, mas poderá me trazer um fato de cada"

"Com certeza" com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, o alfaiate ensaiou a sua saída, já satisfeito com o negócio efetuado. Reuniu de novo todas as amostras, arrumando-as devidamente, antes de executar uma nova vénia "Com a sua permissão, Senhor."

"Apenas uma coisa" ele o interrompeu, estreitando os olhos. "As intenções para com a minha sobrinha não passarão de puramente comerciais, entendido?"

"E isso não irá acontecer, tio."

Uma voz feminina se fez ouvir atrás de um alfaiate de olhos esbugalhados, perante a ameaça do Cardeal. Os seus passos lentos ecoavam pelo salão. Lentos e leves, como uma flor levada pela brisa. Ela cruzou os braços, torcendo os lábios numa expressão desafiadora.

A face de Snape se contorceu numa irritação contida.

"Está dispensado. Pode sair" ele murmurou, sem retirar os olhos negros dos verdes da sua sobrinha nem por um único instante.

O alfaiate pareceu não estar disposto a voltar aquele lugar tão cedo, pela expressão com que saiu do cómodo.

"Sempre monopolizando a minha vida" retrucou a garota, semicerrando os olhos. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam elegantemente arrumados num penteado extremamente complexo. Vermelhos vivos. Vermelho sangue.

"Seria uma vergonha se você se misturasse com gente de tão baixo nível" ele objetou.

"Não vejo o problema em dirigir a palavra a um alfaiate procurando trabalho. Aliás, não tenho qualquer problema em comunicar com o povo de Florença. Eu tenho princípios claros relativamente a isso." Ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar "Não é por viver debaixo do mesmo teto que você que me vai impedir de fazer o que eu quero, o que é realmente certo. Eu sei bem com quem o tio anda negociando e não me agrada nem um pouco"

Snape ergueu um indicador ameaçador, apenas demonstrando um olhar frio e cruel.

"Então seria sensato perder o seu tempo se preocupando se me aparece de novo grávida de um plebeu do que ficar me espiando."

Um tapa, foi tudo o que recebeu como resposta. Lily Evans nunca ousara levantar um dedo sequer ao Cardeal, até esse momento. Sabia as consequências que isso implicava, apesar da proximidade entre ambos.

"Um dia você irá lamentar essa sua ação."

"Nunca a irei lamentar" ela respondeu com as maçãs do rosto extremamente rosadas. "Apenas quando você se dignar a me tratar decentemente e não como uma prostituta. Dispenso conselhos de alguém que anda conspirando nas minhas costas"

"Me diga apenas quantas vezes eu já errei ao aconselhá-la"

"Mãe?"

Snape ergueu a sobrancelha e ostentou um sorriso vitorioso à entrada do jovem. Cabelos negros que por mais loções e pentes pareciam nunca estar arrumados. Lily abraçou o corpo do seu filho, mordendo o lábio antes de se voltar de novo para Severus.

"Peço desculpa, senhor. Não o voltarei a importunar hoje" respondeu a ruiva, fazendo uma pequena vénia antes de se retirar da sala junto com o filho.

**x x x**

"O que tinha Snape?"

Lily ergueu os olhos do bordado de que se ocupara, vendo-se interpelada por um par de orbes gémeas às suas. Verdes esmeralda, como a pedra do colar que sempre transportava ao pescoço. Um colar oferecido há muito tempo atrás por alguém que achara a cor semelhante à do seu olhar.

"Nada. Estava apenas um pouco perturbado"

O quarto da ruiva era espaçoso, quase real. Uma cama de dossel com lençóis em seda vermelhos sangue garantiam o primeiro olhar de quem entrasse pelo quarto, seguido das imponentes cortinas do mesmo tom, com pequenos bordados a fio de ouro. As cadeiras onde se encontravam sentados, mãe e filho, eram apenas uma parte secundária.

"É por ele me achar um fardo que estava gritando?"

"Não, querido." Lily pegou gentilmente na mão do filho, fitando-o compreensivamente. Por vezes ela se esquecia que ele já tinha catorze anos. Um verdadeiro homem. "Harry, a culpa não é sua. Você tem sido um menino maravilhoso e…"

"Mas sem pai" a ruiva quase gelou à menção daquela lembrança. Porque, quando a relembravam disso, ela via em Harry a sombra do seu amante há muito perdido. O pai do seu filho. "Ele acha que eu sou dispensável porque você é uma mãe solteira, não é?"

Lily engoliu em seco. Era tão difícil enfrentar a verdade, por vezes. Ter de a admitir em frente ao nosso próprio filho. Dizer "sim, amor, e já é tarde demais para me casar porque ninguém iria querer um partido já tão velho quanto eu". Os homens com quem Snape queria que Lily casasse pretendiam mulheres dos seus dezesseis anos. Pequenas flores por desabrochar. Um lírio já desabrochado não fazia parte dos seus planos.

"Não é isso. Definitivamente não é isso, pára de falar barbaridade."

E Harry desviou o olhar para as suas próprias mãos, já gastas e calejadas como as de um guerreiro. E, sob as suas, a mão delicada e suave da sua mãe, acariciando a palma rude.

"Estou realmente pronto para impressionar o meu pai, quando ele voltar a Florença"

Ela preferiu manter-se silenciosa relativamente ao assunto. Desde tenra idade que o menino se havia demonstrado motivado para o combate, ao saber que o seu pai era um guerreiro inglês. Sequer sabia o seu nome, já que Lily pretendia esquecer a todo o custo o homem que a deixara com um filho, sozinha. Mas o mesmo parecia não acontecer com ele, que todos os dias se preparava para treinar as suas habilidades com espada. Tudo pelo desgraçado orgulho que tinha pelo pai desaparecido.

A visível cicatriz na sua testa e as suas mãos duras eram apenas pequenos exemplos exteriores da força de vontade com que o moreno lutava para cada dia se tornar melhor e mais capaz. Se tornar igual a um pai que não sabia da sua existência.

"Ele vai voltar um dia, mãe. Você vai ver. E quando vocês se casarem finalmente poderemos nos mudar dessa mansão e viver na Inglaterra com ele. E eu lutarei do lado dele."

Lily apenas sorriu para o filho. Um sorriso que padecia de legitimidade.

"Ele nunca voltou em catorze anos" ela concluiu, voltando-se de novo para os seus bordados. "Sempre foi assim: um cervo que nunca pára no mesmo bosque duas vezes"

**x x x**

Ele já conseguia sentir o cheiro das especiarias florentinas. Pimenta, noz-moscada, açafrão. Tudo odores trazidos do Oriente, vendidos a preço de ouro no mercado de Florença. Há muito que já não pisava os territórios italianos, e na verdade, mal se viu de novo inundado pela magnificência de Itália, sentiu-se de novo como em casa, apesar de aquele não ser o seu país.

Todos os estrangeiros que iam a Itália pareciam sofrer do mesmo: o fato de, uma vez passando algumas semanas no seio do país mais influente da época, não se conseguir mais retornar ao país de origem.

Com James Potter parecia ter acontecido isso. A febre do _Carnevale _de Veneza, das intrigas políticas e vida noturna de Roma, dos artistas e pintores de Milão e, sobretudo, das especiarias e do mercado de Florença. Não sabia como tinha se mantido durante tanto tempo vagueando desde Inglaterra – seu país de origem – até França. Tudo territórios sem alegria, sem paixão, como tinha a sua Itália. Países cinzentos e de língua rude. Costumes rudes. James suspirou contidamente, se acomodando melhor no assento da carruagem.

"Então é isto que é Florença"

Ele voltou-se para o seu companheiro de viagem, que nesse momento ainda fitava o exterior de modo absorto, provavelmente sem ter tido qualquer noção de que havia tecido um comentário. As roupas eram coçadas, apesar de terem um quê de elegante. Tons castanhos, harmonizando contra o dourado do seu cabelo comprido e solto. James nunca o tinha visto nem uma única vez de cabelo amarrado, como era costume nos homens da época.

"Você gosta do que vê, Remus?"

O loiro apenas acenou vagarosamente com a cabeça, demasiado concentrado em absorver a paisagem citadina à sua volta. James pôde imaginar que ele estaria pensando em possíveis tons para transportar o que via para uma tela, mais tarde.

"É…vivo" ele finalmente respondeu, fitando os olhos castanhos do outro. "Sabe, eu acho que pertenço aqui. De algum modo."

E James entendeu perfeitamente o que Remus pretendia dizer com aquelas palavras. Porque ele próprio se sentira assim quando entrara pela primeira vez naquela cidade, há alguns anos atrás, quando ainda não se tinha aventurado nessas loucuras do exército inglês e da vida política.

"Conhece essa sensação, James?"

"Sim, completamente."

O coche passou pela praça principal de Florença, a favorita de Potter. No meio de uma rotunda uma escultura de um cavalo alado se erguia, em bronze, montado por uma mulher de olhos vendados e espada erguida. O símbolo de Florença, construído há menos de um século atrás pelos Black, governadores da cidade. A metáfora para a persistência em combate daquela cidade, apesar de nunca haverem sofrido uma ameaça real.

"Linda, essa obra" Remus apontou para a estátua. "Qual o autor?"

"Um tal de Da Vinci, de encomenda para Orion Black."

"Black? Da mesma família para a casa que estamos nos dirigindo?"

James não pôde deixar de sorrir perante a inocência de Remus Lupin, seu pintor pessoal, conselheiro e amigo de infância.

"Sim, Remus. Pai de Sirius Black, atual governante"

**x x x**

Estava tratando de negócios e papéis formais, como sempre. Se ele pudesse escolher um desejo para se tornar realidade, provavelmente seria mudar de sobrenome ou de sangue. Odiava toda aquela responsabilidade em torno de Florença. Sempre odiara. Já quando era seu pai o governador, Sirius Black desprezara sempre aquela espaçosa biblioteca onde todos os dias Orion se enfiava tratando de mecenatos e política. Sem nunca ver a face de Sirius nem por breves instantes.

Maldita a hora em que a sífilis o havia morto. Orion estava bem melhor no poder, ao invés do primogénito da família. O rebelde Black não tinha nascido para ocupar cargos, ele sempre pensou. Quando era jovem, desejava apenas viver o suficiente para conseguir absorver todo o prazer desse mundo. Agora, apenas desejava morrer o mais brevemente possível para que o fardo de governador se retirasse dos seus ombros. Ninguém sabia desse seu desejo. Ninguém poderia sequer suspeitar, ou seria brutalmente assassinado. E a última coisa que um Black queria que acontecesse, era morrer às mãos de outrem. Iria totalmente contra a sua honra e dignidade, típica de todos os membros da família – e sem excepção, nem mesmo Sirius. E por isso mesmo ele continuava acordando todas as manhãs, tomando o seu café da manhã o mais requintado possível, para depois se dirigir para a famosa biblioteca maldita, onde estaria encerrado até à hora de almoço. À noite, se disfarçaria com uma capa preta cobrindo todo o corpo e iria para aos becos, procurando prazer em doces meninos com cara de anjos.

A família nunca entenderia. Os Black eram fanáticos religiosos, servidores fiéis da vontade de Deus. Walburga, Regulus, Bellatrix, Narcissa…Eles simplesmente não compreenderiam como o primogénito e governador de Florença poderia manchar a reputação religiosa da família ao se interessar por membros do sexo oposto, ao achar a tentação da carne uma _dádiva _e não um pecado. E ele continuava sorrindo falsamente para eles, um sorriso debochado e escarninho, isento de inocência. Mas eles nunca desconfiaram, nem desconfiariam. Sirius era discreto. As restantes pessoas da cidade (incluindo cardeais e padres) exibiam os seus filhos bastardos nas ruas e, durante a noite, ele poderia discernir duas ou três caras conhecidas no bar habitual a que rumava.

Continuava aceitando sem nem sequer ler os inúmeros pedidos de reembolso ou de crédito para pintores e escritores. Não tinha motivo para ler. A cidade tinha dinheiro, teria de o gastar nalgum lado. Não saía à rua para ver o número crescente de mendigos e famílias pobres e a evolução das famílias mais abastadas. Não precisava. Tinha a sua mansão, a sua solitária vida trocando apenas algumas palavras com os empregados. Tinha a noite florentina. Somente. Sempre que se relembrava da sua miserável e entediante vida, um vazio aumentava no lugar das vísceras. Não tinha mais o que experimentar ou o que fazer. Sentia-se como um velho debilitado com toda a experiência que a idade lhe trouxe. E o pior de tudo, é que todas essas experiências não lhe trouxeram sabedoria. Apenas uma vontade incessável de todos os dias se superar mais nesse seu rumo pelo prazer.

Pegou numa carta com o selo já violado, retirando o papel do seu interior e passando os olhos pela caligrafia rígida e acentuada. Típica de um inglês impulsivo.

"James, James…" ele murmurou para si mesmo, arrumando a carta junto com uma pilha de papéis. "O que você quer dessa vez?"

* * *

**N/A:** Entããoo, a primeira atualização da fic que incluiu o prólogo e o capítulo 1 \o/. Na verdade são os dois bem curtinhos porque eu pretendia uma apresentação breve dos personagens do que exatamente o desenvolvimento da trama. Se isso te fez achar a fic entediante, eu JURO que os próximos capítulos terão mais ação xD, ou pelos menos tentarei. 

Enfim, o pedido básico, **reviews please! **Vocês não têm a noção do quanto um comentário te motiva a continuar e a melhorar.


End file.
